A mass mailing system generally includes a mail inserting machine and a mail stacking machine. A mail inserting machine includes an envelope feeder for placing one envelope at a time in an inserting station, and a document accumulator to accumulate a plurality of documents into a stack before they are inserted into the envelope in the inserting station. Some mailing systems also include a folder for folding the stack of documents before the documents are moved into the inserting station for insertion. Some mailing systems also include a printer for printing an address on an envelope. After the filled envelopes are sealed and printed, they are stacked in a mail stacker so that the stacked mail can be collected and loaded by an operator into mail trays. Mass mailing systems are known in the art.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for indicating tray breaks so as to allow the operator to transfer the mail into a tray according the tray breaks. Furthermore, when the produced mail is sequenced for sorting, it would also be desirable to provide zip breaks on the stacked mail while they are stacked in the stacker. Breaks are sometimes used for quality control purposes, allowing for periodic operator inspection.